


Girls girls girls

by Kml19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Not Like That, Prostitution, Slavery, and blink and you miss it, follows cannon and i fill some holes, mature only for the sexual undertones, no sugar-coating, not really with plot, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kml19/pseuds/Kml19
Summary: Killian Jones and his view of sex, love, and women through the years.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Other(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: My Playlist





	Girls girls girls

**Author's Note:**

> Another playlist fic, this one is for the song Girls girls girls by Got7, the song is actually pretty happy but again, my mind takes the angst turn. This is my view of stuff and if you don't agree that's fine, I know that Killian's past has been filled by a lot of people before me but I wanted to give it a try.

_I don’t even try, ‘Don’t know why they’re like that_

_Just seeing me makes them go crazy_

_My look, my style, my swagger_

_Oh I don’t do anything, just love myself the way I am_

_Just give a glance with a casual approach_

_“Hey girl! How’re you doing?” (Girls girls girls they love me)_

_What’s with my body (Girls girls girls they love me)_

_From birth until forever_

Killian Jones spent his youth as a slave, which meant that the time to get experience was rare, at least any experience in which he wanted to be part of what was happening.

His real first time was when he was training in the Navy, he never once wondered what the ladies thought of him, and he knew that he would never be what a father wanted for their daughter, he had spent his formative years as a slave in pirate ships and now he was desperately trying to erase his past. The drinking, the gambling, the services, it was all in the past now. He was a new man. And apparently, the ladies liked him.

At first, he was too shy to even try to strike a conversation but Liam always made sure he met every beautiful lass in the royal balls, trying to set him up even if he had no one at the moment. And it was like that he had his first time, with a beautiful red-head from the court, Killian didn’t think she was anyone too important in the royalty but it still bugged him for days after that he had simply slept with her and then not even tried to court her, so, he decides to give her flowers, only to find out she had left the castle having been promised to marry a count in another kingdom for years and they had finally gotten married.

It was still on his mind even when he sailed under the King’s sail for the first time. It was not like he loved the girl or even liked her, it just felt wrong to have a fling like that.

As Lieutenant Jones, Killian had more nights with more girls, the feeling of wrongness didn’t stay for long. If both parts wanted, what was the harm in it? So what if they weren’t in love? It was fun and a _real pleasure_. He noticed a few disapproving looks Liam sent him whenever he caught him leaving a ball with a woman, but Killian never let it get to his job. Being Lieutenant was everything to him, and one day he would be captain.

“Captain Jones, huh?” Lady Catherine said, straddling his hips. “I like the sound of that.” She said, lowering herself to kiss him. He also liked the sound of that.

Apparently, the ladies really liked him.

The Navy saved him and the countless days on the sea always brought more peace than any day on sand could do, didn’t matter if he was sailing with no lady on sight. The sea was the only lady he needed.

Then Liam died.

Captain Jones didn’t feel at peace at the sea. He loved his ship, _Jolly Roger_ now, but the vastness of the ocean reminded him of his brother, of all their promises to each other. He dreamed of becoming the captain but never like this, Liam was always by his side, always there to annoy him and teach him.

“Always remember the rules, little brother.”

But he was dead now. Fuck the rules. Their King was at fault for Liam’s death and he was going to pay the price for that. He would sail under the crimson flag and attack every royal ship on his sight.

Still, it was tiring. He felt like he had lost his love for the ocean. So he went to the women.

At every tavern there were ladies ready to get lost, wanting to have some fun, ladies of the night were fun at the times when he felt too tired and impatient to play the game of flirtation, he always left them satisfied and well paid of course, but there was something more to the ones he seduced.

The way their eyes shine when they stared at his blue eyes, the way they lost their breaths with every tale he told, the way they seemed to glow under his attention. There was never love and both parts knew it, they just wanted a good night, and Captain Jones gave them an amazing night.

The ladies loved Captain Jones.

Then he met Milah.

Saved her from some unwanted man. This time her eyes pulling him in. She talked about a husband and said she had no interest (the last more important than the first) and he backed down, but he couldn’t stop himself from staying a few more days on that port.

Eventually, she went to him. Asked questions about his adventures, his answers made her eyes light up in fascination and longing but not for him, for the _freedom_. She drank and played and joked and then she begged, begged him to take her away.

“What about your son?” Killian asked, remembering unfulfilled promises from a buried past.

“My husband will take care of him, Rumple might not love me but he loves his son. If I stay I fear I will never be happy, how can I be a good mother then?” And call Killian selfish but he wanted to make her happy.

It took weeks on the sea until they got together, Killian thought that perhaps Milah was still thinking of her husband and son but that night it was just the two of them and she was his.

His heart was hers and everyone in the crew could see it, Milah hesitated at first but when she was in, she was all in.

His old Kingdom was falling and Killian let go of his revenge, he had adventures to live, his lover by his side in every fight, she gave him a leather overcoat and he gave her a necklace. He taught her how to use the sword and she taught him how to love. She told him stories of her son and he told her stories of his brother. They talked about the future, about kidnapping a priest to marry them on land on top of their onboard marriage, talked about getting her son and taking him with them when he was old enough to defend himself on the sea.

She said he was the bravest man she had ever met and he said she was the bravest person he had ever encountered.

He didn’t care about other ladies, his Milah was the only one he saw.

Then they met Rumplestiltskin again, only he wasn’t Rumplestiltskin anymore. He was the Dark One.

Captain Jones died on the deck of the Jolly Roger together with Milah.

Captain Hook only saw blood.

Hook knew how to follow the winds, knew how to sail dangerous waters. He also knew he had to use every weapon he could to get his revenge. His sword, his hook, his words, and his body. He seduced, he played, he betrayed and he killed.

Time for playtime was over.

Bar wenches were for destressing, nobles were for when the money was low, powerful witches were for favors.

Nothing kept him awake at night, only the desire to kill the Crocodile.

No woman was left unsatisfied and his pockets were getting fuller by the day and his heart was only an empty space.

No lady could resist Captain Hook.

Sex was only another weapon in his repertoire. Innuendos made people stay away, made him seem futile, made the husbands think their wives were who they had to protect, easier to sink his hook on their necks and take what he wanted.

He never took a woman by force, no, he used sex to make the ladies feel empowered, feel they had the upper hand on him, never the other way.

He slept with the Evil Queen on a carriage when she hired him to commit murder to ensure she would keep her promise, then he slept with her mother to ensure her help with what he wanted.

He wasn’t being used if he knew what he was doing.

Hook was dealing with powerful beings, users of magic he never wanted to meddle in, but knew they were the key to get his revenge, and there was a reason why a non-magical user like him was considered valuable to them. They knew he would do whatever it took, wouldn’t back down from anything. But they also knew they had to keep him satisfied because he wouldn’t hesitate to find another one if left behind.

Then Hook saw the tides changing, he knew Snow White and Emma Swan had more chances at winning, would give him the chance he needed, so he changed sides.

Emma Swan was an open book and a mystery wrapped in a beautiful blond package, even if he kept the second part to himself. He could see the Lost Girl in her eyes and it was at that moment he knew he was right in changing sides, nothing was going to stop this woman from getting what she wanted. She and her mother rolled their eyes at his innuendos so he knew they were on the good side, not wanting any fun when on a mission, so he turned up the jokes, made them think that hitting on them was all he wanted, make him look simple. He didn’t expect to see the lust on Swan’s eyes when he bandaged her hand, it was hidden and covered but he could see it. _Maybe this could be fun_.

But she betrayed him and all was out of the table. He would go back to Cora like a kicked dog, give her a _favor_ or two, get on her good side again.

If there was one thing sure about Captain Hook was that he held grudges (he had three hundred years to prove that) so he locked Swan and then they lost and then they managed to get to Storybrooke anyway.

He changed sides more times than he could count, managed to hurt the Crocodile’s heart then managed to _really_ make him bleed, and then he noticed there was nothing. For that days he thought he had gotten his revenge his life was empty, his heart was still black, his life was still blank.

Milah was still dead.

He decided to save his life, then decided to save himself, then decided to save the town, then decided to save Henry. Bae’s son. Milah’s grandson.

He decided he was tired to follow the tide, he wanted to do what his father had taken from him when he was just a kid. He wanted to be a man of honor.

And suddenly Swan was more. She made his heart beat like it hadn’t in a long time. She gave him hope. Not because he wanted a future with her (even if he did), but because she showed him his heart was still there, still working. He could let go of Milah.

Then there were curses and wicked witches and time travels and frozen town lines and villains and more curses and darkness and death.

But there was also hope and friendship and finding home and dates and finding the hero in them both and love and _true_ love and sacrifice and miracles.

There were kisses and tears.

There was a proposal then a fight then another proposal.

Killian “Captain Hook” Jones had eyes for only one woman. Emma Swan was the name his heart sang and sex wasn’t a weapon but just another way to show love.

His Swan couldn’t resist him. She gave him hope and then _Hope_ , and there was nothing else he wanted in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Hope you liked it!


End file.
